The invention concerns a bearing device particularly for pivotally mounted sun visors for use in a vehicle, which sun visor incorporates a shaft. One end section of the shaft can be connected to the vehicle, and the other end section of the shaft is insertable into a bearing body in the sun visor body. The sun visor body can be rotated around the bearing body between first and second limit positions. A detent device including a spring engages the shaft in a frictional connection in at least one position within the rotation range of the sun visor body. Over its adjustment range, the shaft generates a moment which must be overcome to effect rotational adjustment.
DE-25 51 633 C2 shows a bearing for a sun visor body with a leaf spring bent into a U-shape. The shaft of the bearing device is clamped between the legs of the U so that the sun visor body is swivelably supported. To configure a detent device, the shaft is provided with flats with which the legs of the spring are in contact when in their detent position. The spring is relatively large and, in addition, it is relatively work intensive and expensive to manufacture. A particular disadvantage is that the conventional bearing can be removed from the sun visor body only with extremely great effort which is, however, necessary if the individual components in the sun visor are to be recovered for recycling.